9-Aminoacridine is being tested in Fischer 344/N rats and B6C3F1 mice to determine subchronic toxicity and potential organ toxicity. 9-Aminoacridine is used in vaginal creams to combat vaginitis and cervicitis. Comparison of the dermal and dose-feed routes of exposure indicates that systemic toxicity is best demonstrated using the dose-feed route. A subchronic dose-feed study is underway.